jkarpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Jedi Order
The Jedi Order, referred to as the Holy Order of the Jedi Knights, was an ancient monastic peacekeeping organization unified by its belief and observance of the Force, specifically the light side. The Jedi were the guardians of peace and justice in the Galactic Republic, and became the most famous of the various groups that relied on the Force for their power. Led by a series of Jedi Councils, the Order grew over the millennia despite facing many trials, most often threats from the Sith, wielders of the dark side of the Force. During several Great Schisms, Dark Jedi broke away from the order. These schisms led to several wars including the Hundred Year Darkness after which the Dark Jedi fled and founded the Sith Empire. The Sith were eventually found by the Republic and their discovery led to The Great Hyperspace War, and a Sith invasion of Coruscant. The Jedi on Coruscant, led by Jedi Guardian Anavus Svag and Jedi Master Memit Nadill, successfully defended the planet and defeated the Sith. But their dark brethren wouldn't stay defeated for long and during the next several thousand years many wars would be fought. A thousand years later, after The Great Sith War, the Mandalorians saw their chance and attacked the weakened Republic. After the war, the Jedi that had led the Republic's military, Revan and Alek Squinquargesimus, disappeared. When they returned it became clear they had turned to the Dark Side, and during the war that followed many Jedi died. During the aftermath the Order was left numbering less than one-hundred Jedi, until it was rebuilt by the Jedi Exile and the Lost Jedi. Many years later the galaxy was again engulfed in a War between the Republic and the Sith. Led by Lord Hoth, the Jedi were able to regroup and push back the Sith, who eventually withdrew to the planet Ruusan. After seven long battles on Ruusan the Sith were defeated and presumed wiped out. One of them managed to survive and reorganize the Sith Order. Though Darth Bane and the Sith Lords that followed in his footsteps remained hidden, they were patient. Millennia later they revealed themselves, determined to have their revenge. After a crisis, the Republic was split in two and a war once again engulfed the galaxy. During the Clone Wars, the Republic's armies were once again led by the Jedi. During the first battle of the war, nearly two hundred Jedi died before Master Yoda and a Clone army arrived to assist them. However, nobody expected that the Supreme Chancellor was in fact a Sith Lord. The Jedi eventually learned the truth, but it was already too late. The Order was virtually annihilated by the Sith and betrayed by the Republic they had served for millennia. Only a few survived the Great Jedi Purge. However, the Jedi Luke Skywalker eventually defeated the Sith and formed the New Jedi Order during the time of the New Republic. = History of The Jedi Order = Many ancient and semi-legendary organizations have been proposed to be the forerunners of the Jedi Order, including the Order of Dai Bendu ,the Followers of Palawa, and the Chatos Academy. No conclusive links have ever been demonstrated, though. It is purported that early Jedi learned morality from the Caamasi. The earliest documentation of the existence of the Jedi Order indicates that the organization was formally founded on Tython around 25,783 BBY, several hundred years before the founding of the Galactic Republic. The galaxy's best philosophers, priests, scientists, and warriors had come together here millennia before to discuss their discoveries involving the enigmatic and mystical Ashla. Unfortunately, many became seduced by the dark and destructive side of the Ashla, called the Bogan, and sought to seize power. The resulting Force Wars devastated Tython for over a decade. From the ashes of these wars arose the early Jedi, and their Jedi Forge initiation ceremony, which led to the eventual invention of lightsabers after they faced threats from beyond Tython. Through the use of advanced off-world technology, the Jedi were able to "freeze" a laser beam, resulting in the birth of the lightsaber.A proactive group left Tython to liberate other worlds, becoming the Jedi Knights. They founded a philosophical school on Ossus, defining the light side and dark side of the Force (equivalent, respectively, to the ancient Ashla and Bogan) as well as the Living Force and Unifying Force. Around 25,053 BBY, the Galactic Republic formed Within a century, the Jedi swore fealty to the young government. The Republic mapped the Perlemian Trade Route, which linked Coruscant with Ossus, and the Jedi fortified themselves there to defend the Republic from external threats. In the event historians now know as the First Great Schism, dissidents who used the Bogan eventually arose again. The Dark Jedi General Xendor and his Legions of Lettow allied with a master of Teräs Käsi, Arden Lyn, and her Followers of Palawa from Bunduki. In a climactic battle, Xendor was slain, Jedi Master Awdrysta Pina stopped Arden's heart with morichro, and Lyn killed Pina with the Kashi Mer talisman. The Great Hyperspace War In 5,000 BBY, the Republic discovered the Sith and the Great Hyperspace War began. Though the war ended with Dark Lord of the Sith Naga Sadow in suspended animation on Yavin 4 and his great war fleets destroyed, the Sith Empire survived. On Koros, a Jedi named Odan-Urr had a nightmarish vision of the death of Sith Lord Marka Ragnos, and the war against the Republic that it would cause. He traveled to Coruscant with fellow Jedi Memit Nadill and Teta, the empress of Koros, to voice his concerns in front of the senate, though they did not take him seriously, and took no action. Some time later back on Koros, Nadill, Odan-Urr and Urr's master Ooroo were present when a young convict named Jori Daragon burst into Teta's chambers, telling the Jedi that she had seen the great Sith Empire, and that they were on their way to attack the Republic. Nadill learned as much as he could about the Sith Empire, then traveled to Coruscant to rally the support of the Jedi Knights. The new Dark Lord of the Sith, Naga Sadow, deployed his fleets to invade numerous Republic worlds simultaneously while he left his eye-shaped meditation sphere near Primus Goluud and used Sith magic to create thousands of illusory soldiers, which made the Sith army seem far larger than it actually was. The Jedi Order played a huge role in the defense of Coruscant, with Memit Nadill leading a team of Jedi Knights, including Tuknatan and Sonam-Ha'ar. Another battle was raging on the planet of Kirrek, where Jedi Master Ooroo and his apprentice Odan-Urr were stationed. However, when Naga Sadow's concentration was broken, much of the Sith forces disappeared. On Coruscant, the Jedi realized what had happened and launched a massive counterattack, easily defeating the Sith. The Republic also emerged victorious on Kirrek, however only at the expense of the death of Ooroo, who sacrificed his life in defeating a large force of Massassi warriors. Freedon Nadd's reign In 4,400 BBY, the ambitious Jedi Apprentice Freedon Nadd was denied Knighthood by his Jedi Masters. In an attempt to find out why this had happened, Freedon went to Jedi Master Matta Tremayne, who challenged him to prove to her that he was indeed a Jedi Knight. Freedon saw this as a threat and decided to attack and kill Tremayne. Furious at the Jedi Masters for making him kill Matta, Nadd went looking for the Sith, because he felt that they were the only ones who would readily accept his apprenticeship and teach him about the Force. Freedon Nadd discovered Sith Lord Naga Sadow on Yavin 4 and woke him. Sadow trained Freedon Nadd in the ways of the Dark Side. When his training was complete, Nadd killed his Sith Master and went to the planet of Onderon, located outside Republic space, with hopes of rebuilding a stronger Sith Empire. After Freedon Nadd had made himself the leader of Iziz he began to exile all criminals from the city. Some of the exiles survived and organized. Not even Freedon Nadd could stop them. The war continued even after Freedon's death. The Third Great Schism In 4,250 BBY the Jedi experienced the Third Great Schism. After a Jedi civil war on Coruscant, a group of Dark Jedi retreated to the Vultar system, where they discovered that the planets of the system were artificial. The Dark Jedi could not control the huge machines and annihilated themselves and the entire system. The Old Sith Wars The Freedon Nadd Uprising The world of Onderon suffered through the legacy of Freedon Nadd as a cult devoted to his memory, known as the Naddists, wreaked havoc on the people of the planet. When Jedi Master Arca attempted to move Freedon Nadd's remains to Onderon's moon Dxun the Naddists, led by Onderonian King Ommin, attacked and managed to capture Nadd's remains as well as Master Arca. Ommin then fled to the city of Iziz. The Republic's army converged on the planet and attacked Iziz, but was too strong and devastated the city. After the battle, Freedon Nadd's remains where taken to Dxun and sealed in an armored tomb. The Great Sith War In 3,996 BBY, the talented and curious Jedi Exar Kun, having learned about the Golden Age of the Sith, traveled to Dxun. There he found the tomb of Freedon Nadd. The spirit of Freedon Nadd corrupted Kun and the young Jedi surrendered to the dark side. After first traveling to Korriban, Kun then went to Yavin's fourth moon and took over Naga Sadow's ancient fortresses, enslaving the Massassi race to further his ambitious plans. Destroying Nadd's spirit for the last time, Exar Kun staked his claim as the true heir to the ancient Sith legacy, which was thought to have been destroyed. The Jedi called a meeting to discuss the growing foothold of the Sith. During the meeting, the Jedi were attacked by the Krath, a secret dark side society led by Aleema and Satal Keto. Master Arca died while saving his student Ulic Qel-Droma's life. Ulic then infiltrated the Krath in an attempt to destroy them from within. The Krath, suspecting he was a spy, injected him with a Sith poison and eventually Ulic fell to the dark side and became a Krath general. Exar Kun traveled to Cinnagar to find and destroy Ulic Qel-Droma. However, their duel was interrupted by the spirit of Marka Ragnos, who commanded them to stop fighting each other and form an alliance. United, they waged war on the Republic, kidnapping young Jedi from Ossus and subverting them to the dark side. Exar Kun stole a Sith Holocron and killed the now legendary Master Odan-Urr. Qel-Droma defeated Lord Mandalore, the leader of the Mandalorians, and with their leader defeated the Mandalorian Crusaders agreed to join the Sith. Qel-Droma's Krath and Mandalorian forces laid siege to Coruscant, but the Jedi managed to defeat the invaders and capture Ulic. When Kun heard of his comrade's capture, he traveled to Coruscant to rescue Qel-Droma. Ulic was facing trial in the Senate Hall when Exar Kun arrived. Master Vodo Siosk-Baas attempted to stop his former apprentice, but Kun killed him as well as the Supreme Chancellor. Exar Kun then ordered every Sith disciple to find and assassinate their former Jedi Masters. Most of them succeeded. The Sith Lords then made the suns of the Cron Cluster go supernova using Naga Sadow's Sith flagship, which they had discovered on Yavin IV; the shock wave from the exploding stars would destroy Ossus. The Jedi desperately tried to save as many of the artifacts stored in Ossus's library. Exar Kun and Ulic Qel-Droma arrived on the planet to take anything the Jedi had not removed already. Knowing he could not save every artifact, Master Ood Bnar buried several priceless artifacts just before the Sith arrived. Ulic dueled his brother Cay Qel-Droma and killed him. When Ulic stared at his brother's body, he collapsed, having realized what he had done. Nomi Sunrider then cut off Qel-Droma's connection to the Force. Broken, Ulic surrendered to the Republic and led the Jedi to Yavin IV. Knowing the Jedi were coming, Exar Kun committed a ritual which took the life from every Massassi on the planet to separate his spirit from his body and bind it to his temple. The Jedi forces in orbit bombed the planet, obliterating the temple complex below. The Mandalorian Crusaders were defeated on Onderon and fled; the Great Sith War had come to an end. After the destruction of Ossus, the Jedi relocated their headquarters to the Temple on Coruscant and started to rebuild what was lost during the war. Having gained much prestige and unrivaled skill throughout the war, Nomi Sunrider was granted the rank of Jedi Master, before being elected as the official Head of the Jedi Order. As the Jedi's leader, Nomi called a conclave on Exis Station and there began the process of forming a new Jedi High Council. The Mandalorian Wars Category:Organizations Category:Force-based Organizations Category:The Force Category:Religions Category:The Jedi Order Category:Jedi Order